


Hot and Cold

by diruuo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, this is old, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diruuo/pseuds/diruuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is cold, Bunny is warm. Things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

It wasn't exactly the best combination.

Jack was cold.

Bunny was warm.

A clash of temperature made obvious by the jolt Bunny and Jack felt as they kissed. They were in one of the spare rooms in North's workshop, killing time as it was the middle of July and neither of them had obligations to fulfill. It was Jack who had suggested they spend some time together, saying he missed the Pooka's company. (Although Bunnymund assumed Jack was horny as usual. and wanted more than company.)

Their current position was the rabbit's favorite. He on his back, Jack on top, their bodies pressed close together. The winter spirit's hands were busy stroking the base of Bunny's ears, and Bunny had rested his paws on the small of Jack's back.

Bunnymund liked kissing Jack, although he hadn't been used to it at first. His facial structure made kissing rather awkward, but they managed to work around it. Bunny chuckled softly as he reminisced about sloppy makeout sessions with Jack.

"What's so funny?" Jack proposed a question to Bunny's lips.

"Jus' thinkin' about my favorite galah." The Pooka replied.

The Guardian of Fun grinned, his hands sliding down to tangle themselves in Bunny's furry chest. "Is that right…?" He mused, not really expecting an answer as he slid his hands further down the rabbit's body.

Bunny hummed, thrusting up slightly when Jack's cold fingers found his length. "Would it kill you to be a little warmer?" He hissed, looking up at the winter spirit with his green eyes.

"Probably," Jack responded with a chuckle. He wrapped his hand around the rabbit, squeezing gently before moving his hand up and down. Bunny purred lowly, resting his head back on the pillow, marveling in how good Jack's hands felt on him.

The young guardian nearly had his mouth on the Pooka before a paw pretty much knocked him off the bed. "Hey! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Jack snickered a little. Last time he had tried to give Bunny a blowjob, they almost got stuck together because Jack's mouth was so cold. "Sorry, forgot." He said apologetically, kissing Bunnymund's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah."

Bunny pulled Jack down slightly so they could kiss. Jack pulled away a few moments after. He slipped his hoodie off his head, throwing it carelessly to the ground. Bunnymund watched him and chuckled at how skinny he was.

The winter spirit undid his pants, forcing the skinny jeans off after some convincing, and his undergarments soon after. Bunny's eyes never looked away from the boy's body, mesmerized by the fact that instead of a blush, his shoulders, cheeks and nose were slightly frosted.

"You alright there, kangaroo?" Jack smirked.

"Ah, rack off, Frosty."

The Guardian of Fun chuckled as his hands traveled back down Bunny, one hand grabbing his length, the other looking for his entrance. Bunny winced when a finger slipped inside of him- it was cold- but he urged Jack to keep going. Another finger followed the first, and another shortly after. Soon enough Bunny was nearly squirming. "Jack, would you just-"

"Getting there. Be patient." Jack pulled his fingers out, carefully positioning himself at the Pooka's entrance. "Can I?"

"Yes!" Bunnymund hissed.

Jack quickly obliged him, sliding inside the rabbit with ease. Bunny shuddered, jerking upward to pull Jack down, against his chest. The young guardian thrusts lacked rhythm and every other one had Bunny groaning in pleasure. Jack prided himself in how much sound he could get out of the Pooka. He smiled to himself, gently petting Bunnymund's torso.

Bunny's mind was reeling, he would never get used to the feeling this brought. It was warm and cold at the same time, and he would fluctuate between panting and shivering. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather do this with.

Jack had been watching Bunny's expression. He knew the rabbit was close when his eyebrows furrowed, and he tensed. Jack continued thrusting into him, getting even less rhythmic. His hands moved up to hold Bunny's face, kissing his lips lovingly.

Bunny came first, with a loud moan of Jack's name. The winter spirit followed him shortly after. Jack collapsed onto Bunny's chest after pulling out. The Pooka's arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him close.

"Love you, kangaroo man," was all Jack said before falling asleep.


End file.
